


What could they be up to?

by Thatfatcat4



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Banter, Bowers Gang - Freeform, Losers club - Freeform, Other, Winter, chrismas, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfatcat4/pseuds/Thatfatcat4
Summary: The losers club wonder what the bowers gang could possibly do in their free time, do they kill puppies? Tip over old people? Rob a convienent store? Read to find out!





	What could they be up to?

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I hope y'all enjoy I thought this was cute

The snow fell in small flakes onto the heads of the losers club on this mid December day that they decided to spend in the barrens.

"Guys, I'm going to catch like- pneumonia or some shit. Can we please go back to somebodies house?"  
Eddie pleaded, shivering in the cold, even though he was dressed appropriately for the weather.

"Stop shivering you fucking coward."  
Richie said, and Eddie felt a ball of snow roughly hit the side of his head.  
"Oh my god! You asshole!"  
Eddie cupped his ear and tried his best to get the snow out, while Richie laughed his ass off.

"Guys, quit dicking around. Bowers is gonna come and rip our heads off or some shit."  
Stan muttered, and drew patterns in the snow.

"Oh come on, Stan. We all know they hide in the winter. It's because they're demons and the cold kills them, duh."  
Beverly stated as she leaned on Stans shoulder.

"W-wh-hat do y-ou-ou guys think th-th-they do when they aren't terr-rr-rro-orizing children, anyways?"  
Bill asked thoughtfully, looking up from where he was stomping holes in the thin sheet of ice over the creek.

"They probably murder puppies."  
Mike added as he was rolling snow, so he could build a snowman.

"Or set random houses on fire."  
Richie said, and then put a snowball down the back of Eddie's shirt, which resulted in alot of loud shrieking.

"They probably spend their times robbing stores."  
Ben said from where he was making a snow angel.

"Or they go to old folk homes and shove people out of their wheelchairs."  
Beverly giggled, and earned a few looks from Ben, Bill, and Mike. Looks said that 'dude what? That isn't funny'.

_______________________________________

"Thanks mom!"  
Victor said as his mother handed him, Belch, Patrick, and Henry a mug of hot chocolate.

She set Henry's beside him, because he was currently trying to figure out how to get the VHS tape of A Charlie Brown Christmas to work.

Right after she handed the boys their hot chocolate she started heading out the door,  
"Alright, you boys have fun! Don't get too crazy!"

"We won't, mom! Love you!"  
Victor shouted back at her, and cringed when Patrick decided to talk.

"Yeah, love you Mrs criss!"  
Victor elbowed Patrick in the ribs, and he just laughed.  
"Love you too, Victor! And Patrick too I suppose."  
The door shut behind her, and Patrick didn't have to hold his laughter in any longer.

"Oh my god shut up you douche."  
Victor said as he elbowed Patrick in the side once again.

"Guys shut up, it's starting."  
Henry said as he moved from squatting in front of the VCR to sitting himself onto Patrick's lap.

You see, there was only 1 couch with adequate view of the tv, and they would all fight over who gets to sit on it, so they have a solution; group cuddling, basically. It isn't gay or anything, just some bros sitting on each other.

Victor sat squeezed in between belch and Patrick, and although Patrick had to deal with Henry's body being on him, belch had to deal with either Henry's muddy ass boots or his gross ass feet. More often than not, he took the feet.

Henry leaned his head on Patrick's shoulder, and Patrick hooked his arm around Henry so he could move it properly.

 

Everything was going smoothly, until about twelve minutes in.

There was something to do with water on the show, and Victor decides to pipe up with a statement that would cause a heated debate.

"Water is not wet."  
Everybody stared at him for a second; Patrick seemed to accept the statement as factual and nodded his head, while belch stared at him with a "Dude what the fuck" look.

"Are you fucking stupid?"  
Henry asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Water isn't wet."  
Victor repeated.

"Its water, of course it's wet."  
Belch said, still staring at Victor like he just said that Patrick's fridge wasn't weird at all.

"No it isn't, like- if you have a bucket of water and you put more water in it, that doesn't make the water wet."  
Victor said, glancing between the disapproving looks from Henry and Belch.

"But... water makes you wet. Water is wet."  
Henry stated, staring at Victor very intensely.

"If you're completely underwater you arent wet. You're only wet when you're out of the water and water is on you, water isn't wet."  
Patrick said, and Henry went to throw his hot chocolate on him.  
He didn't, thankfully. He just said five words that killed Patrick inside.  
"You aren't getting head tonight."

Henry promptly turned back to Victor,  
"Water is wet."  
"No, it isn't."  
"Water is wet."  
"No!"  
"Oh my god I hate all of you."  
Belch muttered and stood up to go to the kitchen,  
"No! Belch don't leave you're the only one on my side!"

"You're on your own, Henry. Sorry."  
He said as he dug around Victors kitchen for a snack.

 

_______________________________________

"God, they probably do all kind of demented things. Like, torture kids in their basement."  
Eddie shivered again, but this time it was from the thought of what the bowers gang could be doing.


End file.
